


Leave It to the Professionals

by Space_Dementia



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-20
Updated: 2011-10-20
Packaged: 2017-10-24 19:46:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/267182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Space_Dementia/pseuds/Space_Dementia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean run into a witch ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leave It to the Professionals

“You know why we’re here, Dean? A lot of weird stories have been coming out of this town.”

“Yeah like the one about a super powered chick who fights evil. That’s a laugh. It’s probably some kind of souped up demon whore who’s out attacking the fine citizens of … what’s the name of this place again?” Sam looked down at the map.

“Uh Sunnydale.”

“Yeah.”

“According to my research there seems to be witch activity too.”

“Aw great! I hate witches! They are just beyond wrong.” Dean said as he walked a little ahead of his brother. They were heading for their destination when they saw a redhead run toward the house they came to clean.

“Lady, lady, lady what are you doing? You can’t go in there.”

Willow turned around to greet of the voice that belonged to the man who stopped her. She spared in a single look and then continued on her way.

“No time to talk, mister, my friends are in there.”

“Lady please. Me and my brother we know what were doing. We’ll go in and get them. Just wait here.”

“The hell I am! Get out of my way!” Willow said when the man held out a hand to stop her.

“I’m going into that house to save my friends.”

“I’m sorry, little lady, but that house is haunted and unless you want to get that pretty little ass of yours handed to you in every horrible way imagined, I suggest you let us do our jobs.” The man with the gun said and motioned to the larger man at his side.

“Oh really? What exactly is your job? ‘Cause if it’s being a giant asshat, then you must be up for a promotion.”

Dean stalled in his stride towards the house and swung a leg around with the grace of a dancer. The move was so smooth that he almost slipped from the momentum of it.

“Listen sweetheart, this isn’t slumber party hijinks. In that house is real evil. More evil than you could possibly imagine.”

As the man spoke Willow noticed his eyes grew larger and larger until he finally finished in a self-righteous huff and looked at her like he expected her to swoon at his feet. Willow wouldn’t help herself. She laughed.

“Let me get this straight. You’re going in there to defeat ‘real evil’?”

“That’s right.” Dean said smiling. She’d finally got it.

“With a gun?” She continued still amused.

“You got a better idea?”

“Actually, sweetheart , I do.”

Willow closed her eyes and began to chant calmly. When she did the air around her kick up in a furious gale and she conjured a magnificent glowing energy ball, sending it into the house. It lit up every room, before it flashed suddenly, temporarily blinding Dean.

“Opps did I forget to say, you might want to close your eyes.”


End file.
